Bloodlust
by Landing In London
Summary: What happens when Draco discovers Ginny's secret lust, a lust he also shares..D/G


Even her knock sounded nervous. Draco smirked to himself and tilted a bottle of wine over two waiting crystal glasses. There was something very twisted about how his body reacted to the idea of that untouched girl standing expectantly on the other side of his door, and the twistedness only proved to excite him further.

_"You're late, Miss Weasley."_

_Ginny froze in the door of the Potions classroom. caught off guard by the sudden spotlight._

_"Sorry, Professor Snape."_

_"Take the empty seat by Mister Malfoy."_

_The Weasley instinct kicked into high gear at the name, making Ginny's nostrils flare._

_"Professor I really don't think - "_

_"Shockingly, I don't care what you think. Take your seat and stop delaying my class."_

_Grudgingly, Ginny slid into the vacant chair to Draco's left and set her books on the table. Snape watched her, Clearly waiting for some sign of insubordination he could punish her for. Finally he turned and struck the blackboard with his wand._

_"One hour. Follow the directions to the letter or I promise, you won't like the results."_

_There was a loud crash as Neville accidentally sent his cauldron crashing to the ground. Ginny saw Snape roll his eyes._

_"Begin."_

_"So Weaslette, isn't this class a little advanced for you?" Draco asked in an undertone. Ginny smirked and started grinding a fluxweed leaf._

_"Don't be jealous because I'm smarter than you Malfoy."_

_Draco narrowed his eyes. "Just don't screw up my potion."_

_"I'm not the one slicing that caterpillar unevenly."_

_Draco glanced down at the scraggly pile of sliced caterpillar in front of him and cursed under his breath. Chuckling softly, Ginny threw her powdered plant into the cauldron._

_"Do try to keep Malfoy, I don't wanna have to do all the work."_

_Snape cleared his throat and sent a silencing glower towards the pair. They continued their work wordlessly, sending the most challenging glances to one another after every step of the process. They far outpaced the rest of the class, and soon their potion was a pale blue and bubbling gently._

_"Almost done, Weasley. I have to say I'm impressed."_

_"Never took you as a potions expert myself," Ginny admitted with a smile. "I'm pleasantly surprised."_

_Draco shook his head and started chopping a ginger root. There was a short period of comfortable silence between the two, then a loud profanity rang out in the classroom as the knife slipped and blood started to color his hand crimson._

_"Something wrong, Mister Malfoy?"_

_"No Professor," Draco muttered. Snape turned back to mending Neville and Seamus's potion and Draco started sucking on his index finger, trying to stem the bloodflow._

_"Here, let me finish that," Ginny said weakly, taking the ginger root from him. Draco nodded his gratitude, but when she leaned across him to grab the knife, he noticed her face had noticeably blanched._

_"Don't tell me blood makes you queasy. With a family like yours I thought you'd be used to seeing red._

_Ginny shook her head. "I'm fine." She glanced sideways at him. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing."_

_Draco raised an eyebrow as she started chopping the root with intense concentration. Something about her demeanor seemed off, awkward, like she was trying to get as far away from him as possible without physically moving. He tilted his head to the side, regarding her with extreme confusion until the scent finally reached his nose. A delicious, musky scent that Draco knew all too well._

_Ginny Weasley was intensely aroused._

_It took all Draco had to keep from laughing. Innocent little Ginny Weasley had a blood fetish. He scooted his chair closer to hers and rested his hand on the table next to her. Blood was still trickling from the wound. _

_"Don't get blood on the ginger Malfoy, it'll ruin the potion."_

_"Oh I won't." He lifted his hand up so that she could catch a whiff of the iron-filled liquid dripping down his skin. He saw her breath catch, and she turned her head away from the scent._

_"Stop it."_

_"Stop what?" He moved his hand so it was back under her nose, hovering dangerously close to her lips. Her lower lip dropped slightly, quivering towards him, then she turned sharply on him, knife in hand pointing menacingly towards his chest._

_"I'm serious Malfoy." she whispered angrily._

_"So the Weaslette has a wild side does she?" Draco asked with a smirk. He brought his hand to his mouth and slowly licked the blood of his fingers and slowly licked them clean. Ginny's mouth instantly went dry._

_"Five minutes," Snape's voice boomed. Ginny quickly picked up her pile of root choppings and threw them in the cauldron. Instantly the potion grew several shades darker and sweet-smelling fumes started radiating off the surface._

_"Well done," said Snape, stopping in front of their work station. "You two may clean up and go."_

_"Thank you, Professor," Ginny muttered. As she started to clean up Draco leaned in and started talking to her in an undertone._

_"Ever explored your fantasies?"_

_Ginny flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." _

_Draco laughed. "That's a no."_

_As Ginny grabbed the last of her books and turned to leave Draco grabbed her wrist and turned her back to him._

_"Tonight, 9 o'clock," he whispered in her ear. "Come to my room."_

_Ginny's eyes grew wide but before she could protest Draco had swooped past her and made his way out of the classroom. She stood frozen, her mouth open in shock, staring at the door he had just disappeared through with disbelief._

_"Something wrong, Miss Weasley?" Professor Snape's voice broke through her stupor. With a sudden horror Ginny realized the entire classroom was staring at her. Deciding to save herself further humiliation by not answering, Ginny turned on her heels and made her way out of the room._

Draco opened his door and found Ginny standing tentatively on the other side wearing a traveling cloak, the hood completely covering her head and face.

"Afraid of being seen?" Draco asked with a laugh. Ginny pulled the hood down and glared at him.

"By your Slytherin lot? Damn straight. I'd never live this down."

He stood aside and invited her into his room with a gesture. "I swear to you, this is our little secret. All I want is to help you explore the...intricacies of this inclination."

"You just want to explore my intricacies in general Malfoy," said Ginny with a sneer. The expression vanished as Draco handed her a glass of wine.

"It helps cleanse the pallet," explained Draco, sensing her uneasiness. "I'm not trying to get you drunk." He smirked and added, "Not that I need to, seeing as you came to me."

Ginny looked down at her wine glass and bit the side of her lip. "It's not strange is it...this thing. I'm not odd."

Draco took a sip of his wine and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Odd is a relative term, but you aren't abnormal by any means. It's called haematophilia if I remember correctly." He smiled at her wickedly. "And I am similarly inclined."

Ginny swallowed hard and put her wine glass down on his nightstand. "I'm not sure about this."

Draco sighed and walked to her. His hand gently traced the side of her face, and he raised his own glass to her lips.

"Drink," he whispered, cradling the back of her head with one hand and tipping the glass with the other so the wine splashed gently against her lips. "Trust me when I say you'll enjoy this."

Ginny parted her lips tentatively, letting the bittersweet liquid fill her mouth. When he drew the glass from her lips she swallowed, and a deliciously subtle fire burned down her tongue and throat. Draco smiled and undid the knot on her traveling cloak. It fell to the floor silently.

"Relax," said Draco, his voice never breaking a whisper. "Just let yourself go."

Ginny's heart started pounding as his warm hands found their way around her face and his lips came down to brush against hers. He kissed her gently, his lips like satin against her own, making her spine lose the will to hold her body erect. When he felt her start to relax his hands abandoned her face. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body against his own, and his free hand slid around the back of her neck. With her completely under his control he deepened the kiss, and Ginny found herself moaning as his tongue probed her mouth, winding around her own, letting her taste the remnants of wine and the rustic, natural taste of him underneath.

Draco broke his mouth from hers and brought it to her ear. She nearly collapsed as his tongue traced the outer shell, and his teeth sunk gently into her earlobe.

"Lie on the bed," he whispered huskily, and she was more than willing to comply. She already felt like a dam had broken between her legs, and she ached terribly for him to come and relieve her.

But she knew he was far from ready to do that.

It took Draco a long time to unbutton his shirt. Ginny's eyebrows knit together as she watched him fumble with the small buttons, then she noticed his hands were shaking. She was surprised. He had seemed so in control of the situation, but it occured to her that this wasn't something he did regularly. That's why he had been so quick to invite her up here. It was hard to find someone that shared their fetish.

When Draco was finally free of his shirt he climbed into bed beside her. He stared at her for a long moment, then started tracing the shape of her face with his hand. He stroke her soft skin, then traveled lower, down her neck, her arm, her hip, her thigh. He stopped and squeezed the outside of her thigh, and Ginny felt another wave of heat hit her core. With a sudden swiftness Draco pushed Ginny onto her back and climbed on top of her, his eyes positively smoldering with passion. He claimed her mouth, much more aggressively this time, dominating her, letting her know he was in control, and that for now at least, he owned her. One of his legs slid in between hers, and he brought his knee up to press against the spot where she needed him most. An indiscriminate sound left her throat, but it was lost to the power of his kiss and his touch.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity Draco broke the kiss, and both of them laid gasping for air. Once he got his wits about him he reached over and pulled something out of his nightstand. When he drew his hand back Ginny saw a tiny silver rectangle grasped in his fingers. He brought the razorblade to his chest, and grit his teeth as he dragged it down his skin, leaving a bright red line in its wake. As the blood started to surface, and drip down his pale pectoral, Ginny felt the muscles in her body tense. He lowered himself so she could easily reach the wound, and she felt her heart start pounding against her chest.

"It's alright," Draco murmured, stroking her hair. Ginny lifted her neck, and flicker her tongue out to taste him. As soon as the first droplets hit her tongue a fire lit inside her, and she positively thirsted for more. She wrapped one arm around his back and the other around his neck, pulling him closer to her, lapping up all the deliciously bitter blood that stained his skin and drawing more from the wound. He groaned as she suckled from him, his hands wound in her hair and he pulled, making her gasp but not deterring her at all. She felt rain fall from between her legs as the first orgasm hit, and she bit down on his chest to keep from crying out. She ran her tongue over the cut one more time before letting her head fall back on the pillow.

Draco moved down to kiss her, completely invigorated by the taste of his blood on her lips. He drank her in, drank himself in, felt her heat and her moisture bearing down on his leg, her chest rising and falling beneath his, her tongue tangoing his with every ounce of energy she had left, and he knew he had to take her. He needed her, all of her, and he could feel how much she needed him too.

He kissed down her neck, his lips lingering on the spot where her pulse pounded vigorously against her skin. His breath caught as he thought of the rich warm liquid running through her veins, trapped inside the cacoon of flesh that covered her. Sensing the tension running through his body Ginny felt around her until she found the blade that had dropped out of his hand. She brought it to her chest, only inches below where his mouth rested, and with a hiss broke her skin. The faint smell hit his nose, and a growl escape his throat. He took the razor her from her and hucked it across the room before clamping his mouth over her bleeding chest and drinking from her like a newborn babe. She moaned at the sensation of blood being pulled from her, and her hips bucked up involuntarily, pressing his hard length against her soft thigh. He gasped and ran his hand down to her leg, stroking her skin softly before making his hand disappear into her skirt. He pressed his thumb against her and sucked harder simultaneously, making her entire body buck with a second orgasm. The scream that left her was the most beautiful music that had ever graced his ears.

Reluctantly he withdrew from her chest, and climbed off of her. He silenced her cries of protest with a chaste kiss on the lips before drawing back and trying to remove his belt with fumbling fingers. Ginny smiled and covered his hands with hers, guiding them down before taking over the job herself. She easily slid the leather out of it's buckle, and her nimble fingers made short work of his pants as well. When they were loose she slid them down his hips, and his boxers quickly followed. She lean forward and planted a kiss on the moist tip of his erection, and ran her tongue along the sensitive underside. He growled and pushed her back down to the bed. One of his hands pinned hers above her head, while the other took of her panties with a loud rip and shoved her skirt up around her hips.

"I want you," he breathed in her ear.

"So take me," she gasped back. Without another word he plunged into her, and they both screamed out with exiliartion. He pounded into her, then out of her, then into her again. Ginny tried to match his rhythm as her entired body rocked with the force of him. His pace faltered as he ripped open the front of her shirt, but she was too enthralled with him to care about the buttons she heard cascade on the floor. He lowered his face to her warm flesh as he felt the brush of an orgasm. It took all he had to hold back his ejaculation as she tightened around him.

When her orgasm had passed her started his rhythm again, his ear against her chest, listening to her heart beat wildly, the rhythmic drumming of an unleashed spirit. His mouth watered as he lifted his head, looking into her eyes as he slowed his pace, exaggerating each thrust, making her feel every inch of him.

"Can I bite you?" Draco asked suddenly. Ginny nodded without a second thought.

"Do whatever the hell you want to me."

He buried himself deep inside her and stopped thrusting. As he lowered his mouth to her shoulder, he hesitated.

"This might hurt."

"I'm way past caring."

With a small roar his bit hungrily down on her, tearing through skin in one primal stroke. She cried out, more out of pain than pleasure, but the ratio soon shifted as she felt him drinking from her again. Her blood flowed freely into his waiting mouth, and a nudging of her hips got him moving inside her again. The moving turned to thrusting, the thrusting to pounding, until both their bodies were positively spasming with the force. Never once did his mouth leave her shoulder, and he was still tasting her blood when she clamped down around him, finally pushing him over the edge. He kept plowing into her through his orgasm and after, making her come over and over, until both his erection, her wound, and her throat ran dry. Her screams subsided with a raspy moan and he withdrew his mouth from her shoulder, instead resting his head against her cleavage.

It took awhile for him to gather the strength, but eventually he was able to pull out of her and move so he wasn't crushing her with his weight. He pulled the blanket up around them, and Ginny smoothly moved to him, wrapping her arms possessively around his torso. Draco stroked her back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, his breathing still ragged.

"That was amazing," he breathed. Ginny nodded her agreement.

"I've never felt more...I don't even know what I'm feeling."

"Alive."

Ginny smiled and pressed her lips to his chest. "We can do this again right?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

She laughed. "I meant another time, Draco."

He smiled. "You called me Draco."

"I could just call you Dracula."

He licked his lips, the taste of her was still strong.

"Yes, I suppose you could."

* * *

XD personal fantasy of mine ahem. R&R


End file.
